


Arena

by redxblueIhateloveyou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, just Akashi being badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redxblueIhateloveyou/pseuds/redxblueIhateloveyou
Kudos: 2





	Arena




End file.
